MISMATCH!
by Aruka Zoaldyeck
Summary: what if Ryoma Echizen is somebody else more likely a prince in disguise and that he is living in a different country. what if sakuno is not meant for him? what kind of romance will show?


this is my first story published here so i hope you really like it even though not much.

what if ryoma is not ryoma and that he is somebody else. what if he is a prince of a well known country.

what if sakuno is not the one meant for ryoma? what kind story will it be??

hope you like it!!!!! ///

* * *

"**Mismatch"**

In a place where nobles and riches are being prioritized, there lives a girl whose life is written to be a daughter of a marquise, her name was Seuphia Nunnaly Marble; Seuphia has an alder brother who is Lelouch Marble. There family was one of the well known noble families in the land. Nevertheless, she treats herself just like the ordinary person. Although her unique attitude of being competitive and quite cocky.

She always join amateur junior tennis tournament since she was nine years old, having a tough rival named Louie, an unknown family background and as cocky as she is. Seuphia struggle to catch the championship trophy but it was denied for the past three years, the title was taken by Louie, this makes Seuphia determined to take the title from him. Seuphia and Louie aren't close of friends they don't even talk to each other. until one day, as Seuphie strolling the park wearing her rolling skates, a guy bump her really fast with his own skates then a woman cried for help because she was been snatched.

Seuphia hurried to catch the thief she was nearer and nearer when a boy at her age blocked the way of the thief with a racket on one hand and a ball on the other. His stunt was like serving the ball just like in tennis and SMASH!! The ball hit the ground and bounces with a different spin (it was a top spin serve) which is the reason why it bounce on the face of the thief more likely a horse kick.

Seuphia being able to stop was surprise about the boy, it was Louie! They return the purse to the woman. After that Seuphia without taking second chances dare Louie for a one set match on the hard court. Louie insist to negate and Seuphia pissed of by Louie's response put her bag on the ground and toke a racket and a ball as Louie walk away, Seuphia serve hard on the ball in the direction of Louie and what else do we guess it knock Louie which made him to agree to return the favor that she did to him.

It was a rough game and the score is just a point a part, no one wants to lose. Many passers watched them outside the court some are having a bet on who will win. The game was getting better and exciting while some are starting to cheer. At last after the score was 40-40 the last ball was about to fall to the net side of…. None!!! The game was postponed because it was interrupted by Seuphia's brother who was telling her that it was time to go home, same as Louie.

"Will finish this match at the junior tennis tournament", said Louie.

."Hope you're the save again in the match; I'll wait for you at the finals. I'll take the title in a tight fight you'll see." said Seuphia

"You're the one who will go home without the trophy, I did it in three consecutive years, and I won't be late"

The day began and each game they had was all a blast, they finish each game easily, racing for the final round. But when the final day has come in which both of them made it to the finals. Something unexpected event happened Louie didn't appear in the finals which made him to be default and so Seuphia got the title by default. This victory didn't made her satisfied, she felt insulted by the disappearance of Louie.

By the time past Seuphia keeps joining tennis tournaments in a hope to have a match with Louie but then it didn't. It made her discontented with her every win now that her rival was gone. For eight years Seuphia was now a famous in the line of her tennis career, but she still didn't forget her match with Louie.

As days, weeks, and months past the time; it was time for her to meet her fiancée which from her early age she didn't even know his name. Both families arranged a magnificent ball, every rich and nobles we're invited. The night came, guest were at their most elegant dress robes and jewelries. It was held at a well known Lamperouge mansion in the ballroom. Everything was extravagant and splendid, on one side there was a long table where the food was served, and on the other part was a band playing music which makes the party lively.

Even though it was for her own engagement party, she stayed still at one corner like a wallflower. Being alone she decide to stay at the azotea escape from everyone. Making her way out she saw a familiar face on the azotea, alone like her. Well it made her curious when she realized that it was Louie! She walks straight to him and turn him around facing her as she say

"And what do you think you're doing here? After you didn't show your face at out match lets fin―"

But before she could finish her sentence. Louie takes her hand and drag her to the center of the dance floor just as the music starts. Seuphia as she didn't know was beautiful with her gown. As they dance, she saw that Louie has grown well with a kind of handsome prince. As the music plays everyone stopped on what their doing as they caught attention the two danced with the song's flow. Everybody clapped their hands when the host said..

"Let's give a big applause for the young couple, Lady Seuphia Nunnaly and Prince Louie"

Seuphia was stars trucked about the announcement as she found herself with Louie are the only one on the dance floor.

"It didn't mean that I had forgotten the thing that you did to me, even though I dance with or that you're the prince of this country." Seuphia said with a cocky attitude.

"I already know that" answered Louie.

After the dance her brother told her what happened why he didn't show up at their final round "his father died, and it was his duty to replace his father's position as he is the heir of the family"

With that Seuphia understand Louie's feelings and she now remembered that lelouch was saying the truth about the death of the king it was announced at the news though she doesn't mind it because she hates politics. After that night she felt sorry for Louie, by the way she acted to him she think that it was unfair for him and that she couldn't show her face to him and that she is not the right girl for him.

The days past but that night was the most talk about issue of the gossips. As for Seuphia she stayed more time inside their house than before. She wastes her time playing piano and tennis at their court.

One day, when she was busy playing at their court. Louie step inside the court with his racket

"Why don't we finish our game here" he said

"Well good for you that you show up I thought you've been hiding on your shell" Seuphia teased.

As the game started it last as the ball drop to the side of Louie. Meaning after a very long time Seuphia finally win a match with Louie.

From then on they always play a game and started to go out to eat. Both families was glad that the couple was getting compatible with each other which started as friends and eventually they got married as what the people in the land wants to. Everyone was happy when the young king was married to Seuphia.

**Fin **


End file.
